


starker christmas; day two

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, I have no clue what to tag for these things, M/M, Side Stucky, Side Thorki, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: 12 days till christmas; starkerday two: dancing at a christmas partyAll characters are portrayed as 18+|everyone's back together at the avengers compound, having a christmas party





	starker christmas; day two

**Author's Note:**

> side thorki and side stucky.

The aura in the room was nice. Christmas music was playing in the background and everyone was smiling and just having a good time. Even Thor was there and he didn’t even understand the concept all that well. 

Steve and Bucky were finally together and happy, and even though Tony held a grudge against Barnes, and there was a bit of tension between him and Steve, he was still happy for them. 

“You can do what!?” Tony hears Peter’s voice exclaim a few feet beside him. He was speaking to Loki who had an entertained smile on his lips. “How?”

“Simply, really,” The god of Mischief said before he faded into someone new, someone looking exactly Captain Steven Rogers.

“Holy shit,” Peter mumbled, looking at the other in awe. 

Loki began to mock the blonde’s voice. “Young man, watch your mouth,”

Peter began cracking up. “Oh, this is awesome,” He laughed, “Why don’t you do that more often?”

Thor began laughing from next to them. “Well you’ve done it a few times, almost all ending in mass destruction,” 

Loki, switching back, kept a nonchalant face. “Well, except for the few times when I -”

“Okay, thank you!” Thor interrupted, wrapping his arm around his husband. “But I think that would be enough of that topic,”

Loki just smirked, looking at Peter in an ‘I’ll tell you later’ gesture. 

Tony made his way back over to Peter and the two asgardians. Peter was wearing a Christmas sweater that hung off him loosely, his pants however, were extremely tight and driving Tony absolutely crazy.

“Hey,” Peter smiled as Peter walked up behind him with a scotch on the rocks in his hand, and red wine for Peter. 

“Hey,” Tony said, as he handed Peter the wine and mumbled a thank you. The older wrapped his hand around Peter’s waist, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder. Peter held the glass in one hand, and used his other to rest on top of Tony’s arm.

A little over, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, and Sam were having a discussion on something, but apparently it was a very heated debate, Steve and Bucky on one side, Natasha just laughing at the group, and Sam fighting with the couple.

Tony couldn’t help smiling as he watched the avengers, new and old, all get together again. The fight was hard, but it led to this, everyone together, and he loved it. He had missed it. He lived alone for awhile, especially once Pepper left him, and he thought he would be okay with it, but then he made the compound, and made everyone a room, and then, everyone left because there was a fight.  
But now it was being used, and he couldn’t be happier about that.

“I am telling you!” Bucky yelled. “We were there! That’s not how it went down!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah but neither one of you were in the whole propaganda thing!” Same defended.

“Sam, I was the propaganda! I wore a tight, bright blue suit and persuaded people about supporting the soldiers! I would know,” Steve said exasperatedly. “It was my whole job! You are literally fighting an uphill battle!”

They kept arguing while Lang and Barton spoke of something random, but Peter nor Tony were paying any attention, keeping quiet conversation with Thor and Loki.

-

The party dwindled on, Thor drank way too much and Loki was able to get him tell the most embarrassing stories. 

A few people had already turned in, but some were still out drinking and talking. No one could believe Steve and Bucky couldn’t get drunk, and Thor tried to out-drink them, but failed, it was good fun and Peter and Tony were both enjoying themselves.

Towards the end, Peter excused himself, wanting to get some fresh-air, not really freaking out or anything, it was just getting a little slow, and he didn’t see any problem with slipping out.

Tony saw him walk out and continued talking with the rest of the Avengers, smiling and making conversation, so grateful everything being the way it was again. 

“You win,” Thor said, slamming down another beer. “I can no longer - longer -” Thor couldn’t finish his sentence but just looked drunkenly at the two soldiers. “You win, I can not believe it,”

“Okay, brother,” Loki said intervening. “Let’s get you to bed,” Thor followed the god of mischief guide him to their bedroom, as he rambled on about how he just couldn’t believe it.

After that encounter, and Bucky and Steve obviously getting tired, Tony decided to follow after his boyfriend to find him sitting outside on a balcony thing, white snow on the top of his head as he rested his arms on the railing, leaning forward a bit.

Tony slid open the glass door and Peter turned his head to look at him. He had a large smile plastered on his face at the sight of Tony, so large Tony couldn’t help but smile back. “How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Tony asked walking behind Peter, Christmas music was still playing in the background, the walls barely drowning it out.

“Good,” Peter said. “How’s everything down there?” Peter asked, leaning his head on Tony’s chest.

“Everyone’s going to sleep, or calming down at least,” Tony told him, wrapping his arms around Peter to keep warm. 

It was quiet for a moment, but Peter broke the silence. “I love you,” he spoke quietly out of nowhere. Ever since coming back from the soulstone, reuniting, saying ‘fuck you’ to all the problems a relationship between them may have, anytime something good happened it just put everyone in a really good mood. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled away, Peter gave him a questioning look, but Tony ignored it. 

Tony took his hands and placed them on Peter’s hips. Peter got the hint and moved his hands around Tony’s neck, smiling. ‘Come Thou Fount of Every Blessing’ by Sufjan Stevens was playing in the background. Peter placed the side of his head on Tony’s chest, moving his arms a bit so it was a less awkward position, listening to his heartbeat as the music played lowly in the background.

The two swayed back in forth. Peter wasn’t exactly an amazing dancer, but Tony was. He had to dance many times before, ever since he was young. He would have to dance at Gala’s his dad had attending, so he took up lessons. Tough Tony Stark would never admit it, but he was actually a really good dancer.

He held out his arm, gesturing for Peter to spin under the arm. Peter blushed lightly but proceeding to do so anyway, Tony let out a small laugh at the awkward boy, who just hid his blushing face in Tony’s chest again.  
Tony smiled warmly as he saw the light snowflakes in the boy’s hair. He couldn’t help but kiss the top of his head, he loved this boy so much, beyond what was healthy. It was scary how much he loved him. It was the ‘you jump, I jump,’ kind of love.

“Merry Christmas, Peter,”

“Merry Christmas,”


End file.
